


A Scenery Just For Us

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: In hindsight, Daichi thought, it had been an ambitious endeavor from the start. Originally, he’d planned this trip to just be for the third years. It wasn’t that Daichi didn’t want to spend time with the whole volleyball crew; after all, the third years were graduating in just a few weeks, and he would definitely miss everyone.It was just that...They were a lot.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Scenery Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I love Karasuno with all my heart, and I'm really happy with how this turned out. Please enjoy!!

In hindsight, Daichi thought, it had been an ambitious endeavor from the start. Originally, he’d planned this trip to just be for the third years. It wasn’t that Daichi didn’t want to spend time with the whole volleyball crew; after all, the third years were graduating in just a few weeks, and he would definitely miss everyone.

It was just that…

They were a  _ lot. _

__

A peaceful trip to Sendai for a small  _ hanami  _ had sounded so pleasant, and he had hoped it would offer a good sense of closure for the bond he, Suga, Asahi, and Shimizu had developed over their high school years.

__

A trip to Sendai with an additional ten people was on an entirely new level, much less peaceful, and certainly not “small”.

__

But Tanaka and Noya had overheard them making plans. 

__

In just under seven seconds, they had effectively and efficiently spread word to the whole club about the trip to Mikamine Park the coming weekend. This plan was met with enthusiasm from everyone, and Daichi didn’t have the heart at that point to correct anyone. So, he decided to beg ask Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei to supervise the trip. Unfortunately, neither was free to save help Daichi, as Coach Ukai had an obligation to run the store on Sunday, and Takeda-sensei had claimed he was behind on grading.

__

So, here they were, 14 teenagers at varying degrees of liveliness at the bus stop closest to the high school on the second Sunday of April. Everyone was carrying minimum one bag; all of which were stuffed with blankets, food, drinks, and card games. Daichi was about 100% sure that Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi colluded together to make Kageyama and Tsukishima come. Meanwhile, Kinoshita was enthusiastically explaining different types of sakura to Noya and Tanaka, both of whom were avidly listening - though, Daichi suspected, neither fully comprehending every finite detail Kinoshita was describing.

__

As the bus rolled up, Daichi could almost feel the exasperated mood level of the driver radiating before the doors even opened. Of course, Kageyama and Hinata had to push each other over who got into the bus first. They both lost, as Noya decided to leapfrog over them in an admittedly nimble move. After Hinata and Kageyama scrambled in after Noya, Asahi started to apologize to the driver, but was stopped by Shimizu who lightly nudged him forwards into the bus. Suga, the absolute traitor, not only laughed, but then proceeded to shout praise to Noya for his athletic feat. Daichi found himself doing a mental count of his team as he hung back, ensuring nobody was left behind (which was a good thing, as he had to throw a stern look at Tsukishima, who was fruitlessly trying to sidle away, despite Yamaguchi pushing him towards the bus).

__

Thankfully, the bus ride was only half an hour from the local train station. As expected, over a dozen teenagers all buying their own roundtrip train passes took a bit of time, even longer than Daichi had planned for. Thankfully, they all just narrowly made the train to Sendai, with only a minimal amount for bickering.

__

“It took long enough for both of you to buy your train tickets, though I suppose I should be more impressed that you two idiots can actually read the instructions on the ticket machine,” Tsukishima said snidely to Hinata and Kageyama.

__

“Tsukki, be nice!” Yachi chided, as Shimizu glowed with pride; Yachi was well on her way in starting to live up Shimizu’s success as a manager. As a Karasuno manager, the most important thing, of course, was reigning in the toughest personalities on the team, which unfortunately was… over half of the team.

__

Everyone eventually settled in to the ride to Sendai. The volleyball club took up practically half a train car on their own.

__

“I can’t believe this will be our last  _ hanami _ as high schoolers,” Asahi said in a slightly mournful tone. 

__

Suga, who was sitting next to him, cheerfully replied: “Asahi, you’re making it sound as if it’s going to be our last  _ hamami  _ ever.”

__

“Yeah, we can do this next year, too!” Hinata said, seemingly materializing from his spot in the middle of the train car to the front where the third-years were sitting.

__

“You’re already planning for our next  _ hanami _ when this one hasn’t even happened yet…?” Narita questioned from the seat behind Asahi, as Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

__

“It can be a tradition!!” Tanaka practically shouted, leaning over Narita and Ennoshita from his seat directly behind them.

__

Despite himself, Daichi smiled. He would really miss his team.

__

Once they arrived at Sendai station, they hopped on the quick train transfer to Tomizawa station, and then proceeded to become hopelessly lost on the way to a park that was  _ supposed  _ to be a 30-minute walk away. This trek turned into an hour of a pack of teenagers, with the average distractibility level of a flea, wandering around downtown Sendai, while Tsukishima and Kiyoko teamed up to try and redirect the team, though it was a hapless effort. Suga seemed to be having more fun sightseeing and posing for photos, and Ennoshita had seemingly decided that the team’s overall lack of direction was something that needed to be documented.

__

“We should turn left here,” Tsukishima said as they approached a block corner. Kageyama and Hinata immediately started to walk in the middle of the street but were pulled back immediately by Yamaguchi and Narita as a bus blew by at very decidedly  _ not _ the speed limit. Daichi, Shimizu, and Kinoshita worked together to help calm Yachi and Asahi down, while Kageyama and Hinata, both not in the least bit fazed by their near-death experience, bolted ahead as soon as the crosswalk sign lit up.

__

“I think that’s the park ahead!” Yamaguchi announced excitedly, approximately 15 minutes later. Daichi breathed a huge sigh of relief.

__

“Woooah, the sakura look so awesome!” Hinata exclaimed.

__

Tanaka and Noya volunteered to find a “primo spot”, while the rest of the volleyball club waited off to the side of the path, taking a moment to catch their breath from the half-hour-turned-hour trek to Mikamine park. Barely three minutes had passed before Noya came sprinting back, waving his arms ridiculously in the air, yelling; “We found the best spot  _ ever _ !!”

__

It was miraculous, Daichi felt, how such previously tired-out high schoolers suddenly were able to set up an entire sakura viewing party in mere minutes. Granted, their spread of varying types of blankets, from fleece to bath towels, and even a few sleeping bags, was a bit mismatched. But it was perfectly  _ them _ .

__

~~*~~

__

“Heeeey, check out what Noya and I brought!” Tanaka said as the team was finishing up lunch. 

__

“Ta-da!” Noya announced, pulling four small bundles out of his large duffel bag with a flourish. He unfolded them to reveal brightly colored kites.

__

“This isn’t Hanamatsu,” Tsukishima said flatly, as apparently his sarcastic remarks about kites was limited. 

__

“Ooh, they’re so pretty, let’s fly them!” Yachi said.

__

“You got it!” Tanaka said happily, and helped Noya fan out the rest of the kites. “Ok, so one for Yachi… who else wants to try?”

__

“I do!” Hinata, predictably, jumped up. “I want to try! Kageyama, you too!”

__

“Why me?” Kageyama asked.

__

“So we can have a kite battle, duh,” Hinata responded. 

__

Kageyama seemed to take this comment with tremendous seriousness. 

__

“Daichi should get one, too! Since he’s captain!” Noya announced. 

__

Daichi grinned. It wasn’t like he could say no.

__

Asahi, Shimizu, Kinoshita, and Narita, all currently invested in a game of cards, stayed behind to guard their spot. Tsukishima mumbled about wanting to take a nap, but Yamaguchi and Ennoshita seemed determined to drag him along. 

__

The breeze felt good, Daichi thought. It was still a tad brisk, but the sakura blossoms bursting from every tree enveloping the park felt warm, somehow. Petals swirled around the team, sticking to their hair and clothes.

__

Tanaka and Noya led everyone to the bottom of a hill, only a few minutes walk away from where their spot, and about a fourth of their team, was. “Ok, so what you’re gonna do is run up the hill as fast as you can…” Tanaka was telling Yachi.

__

“...preferably screaming,” Noya interrupted.

__

“...exactly, and then-” 

__

Tanaka was cut short by Hinata and Kageyama who, with the limited kite flying knowledge just bestowed upon them by their upperclassmen, bolted up the side of the hill yelling, dodging small children and animals alike. Their kites whipped behind them haphazardly. 

__

“Wait, you idiots!” Suga called, chasing after them, yet wheezing with laughter at the same time. Tanaka and Noya, spurred by either their responsibility as assumed kite experts or upperclassmen (or both), dashed after Hinata and Kageyama too.

__

Ennoshita then decided to take it upon himself to explain the proper mechanics of kite flying to Daichi and Yachi (apparently the second years had partaken in traditional  _ tako _ , kite battles, as part of a school history project) over the snickers of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Still, the two of them ran after Yachi and Ennoshita when they started up the hill, Ennoshita helping Yachi keep her kite aloft. 

__

Daichi waited until they were all at least halfway up the hill before he sprinted, his lungs bursting in a frenzied anticipation he hadn’t known existed. All the stress of finals, graduation, college applications, and stepping down as captain was swept away, beginning to swirl alongside the sakura petals falling from the trees. Daichi didn’t realize he’d reached the top of the hill until he almost crashed into Suga.

__

“We’re not practicing sprints, Daichi,” Suga laughed, patting his friend on the back. Daichi offered a crooked smile, and looked behind him to see his orange kite flying high above him. He must’ve released the string without even realizing it. Daichi took his gaze off his kite to glance around at his team on the top of the hill. It had seemed that Yachi had relinquished her kite to Noya, who had apparently decided to have a kite battle with Tsukishima. Ennoshita was snapping photos of the whole debacle while the others cheered on. 

__

“Daichi-san, look at the view!” Hinata shouted. 

__

Daichi took his eyes off of his team and looked out to the park below. Countless people walking, lounging, laughing, and chatting among hundreds of pink and white sakura trees. When Daichi squinted, he could see Shimizu, Asahi, Kinoshita, and Narita waving from the team’s spot. 

__

As Daichi looked back to the rest of his team on the hill, he couldn’t help but think this was the best  _ hanami  _ he’d ever been a part of. 

__

  
  


__

**Author's Note:**

> We climbed our mountain  
> It wasn't the only time that it had been worn away  
> When you know freedom, you begin to want to fly  
> And become aware of your overflowing feelings  
> It looks like we'll reach it soon, every time we near it, it sparkles  
> Expanding before your eyes, a scenery just for us
> 
> "Climber" by Galileo Galilei


End file.
